


Time Laughs At Us All

by Niel_Ellington



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niel_Ellington/pseuds/Niel_Ellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит смешивать возрастные зелья и хроновороты — Гарри теперь знает это по собственному опыту. Впрочем, его удача все еще с ним, и попав в самое странное время, какое только можно представить, он находит свою любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Laughs At Us All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Laughes At Us All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208773) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> Герои плачут, много пафоса, гремучая смесь ангста и флаффа. Вы уже боитесь?)  
> Фик был написан до выхода седьмой книги. Молодому Альбусу около двадцати.
> 
> Благодарности: Russel Sand, моей незаменимой бете. Я даже думать боюсь, на что это было бы похоже без нее.

Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру было до смерти скучно. Нет, но на самом деле, чего еще ожидать от экс-Спасителя и аврора двадцати одного года от роду, которому приходится наблюдать за медленно закипающим зельем? Гарри совершенно не понимал, зачем Рону так срочно понадобилось зелье старения. Но, раз он попросил именно Гарри, то это точно не имело отношения к работе. Скорее уж это было как-то связано с Гермионой. По правде говоря, вряд ли Уизли вообще смог бы хоть что-то сварить — даже если бы это было нужно для работы.

Только Рон мог попросить о зелье для того, чего вообще не стоило делать — как с Гермионой, так и без нее.

И только Гарри все равно сварил бы его.

Поттеру хотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Почему хроновороты не позволяли перемещаться в будущее? Ведь тогда они стали бы гораздо лучше!

Гарри сгорбился на стуле и дотронулся до висящего на шее хроноворота. Это был подарок на день рождения от директора Дамблдора. Старик сказал о чертовой вещи что-то вроде «это пригодится тебе, но только когда настанет нужный момент». Почему этот человек не может выражаться нормальным английским языком?! Зачем нужно всегда говорить загадками?

Иногда Гарри задумывался: стала бы его жизнь проще без Дамблдора? Треклятый старик был настолько уверен во всем, что это ужасно раздражало. Черт, да даже когда Снейп явно стал предателем, он и глазом не моргнул! Почему? Да черт его знает! А потом Снейп вернулся. И Дамблдор принял его с распростертыми объятиями! Это просто поражало.

Он что, всегда был таким?

Гарри вскинул голову, услышав, что зелье закипело. Наконец-то!

Он заглянул в котел. Зелье точно кипело. На самом деле, оно стало настолько горячим, что на поверхности появился и лопнул большой пузырь. Вязкая масса выплеснулась на защитную мантию Гарри.

— Черт! — он отпрыгнул назад и направил палочку на огонь под котлом. Пламя погасло, оставив после себя лишь клуб дыма, и зелье перестало бурлить. Гарри закатил глаза и взмахнул палочкой, очищая мантию.

Теперь зелье должно было настаиваться в течение часа. А пока что — было уже почти обеденное время.

 

***

 

Гарри застонал и хлопнул рукой по маггловскому будильнику. Он ненавидел утро. Просто не выносил.

С приглушенным ругательством Поттер выбрался из постели и начал одеваться. Он не стал тратить время на утренний душ, надеясь заскочить за кофе; всунул ноги в ботинки, схватил портфель и выскочил из квартиры.

Гарри размышлял, стоит ли купить просто старый, противный кофе или добавить туда шоколад, который заглушит мерзкий привкус, когда Рон ткнул его в бок.

— Хей, дружище, где ты был? Ты должен был появиться на работе еще час назад. Я как раз собирался пойти разбудить тебя.

Гарри моргнул.

— А? Но ведь сейчас только двадцать минут седьмого...

— Приятель, ты что, забыл перевести время на час вперед?

Он внезапно понял, что полностью проснулся даже без кофе или душа.

— Вот дерьмо!

Вскинув руку к груди, Гарри нащупал спрятанный под мантией хроноворот.

— Дружище, увидимся час назад,

Заскочив в ближайший переулок, он вытащил хроноворот и прокрутил его на полтора часа назад. Хватило бы пяти минут, чтобы добраться до места работы. Но еще ведь нужно было время на кофе, правда?

Вдруг Гарри замутило, перед глазами все потемнело, и он отключился.

 

***

 

— Простите... Сэр? С вами все в порядке? Сэр?

Гарри застонал и открыл глаза. Что, к черту, произошло?!

Переулок почти не изменился, разве что кирпичная кладка выглядела не такой старой. Велосипед, который какой-то ребенок разбил здесь недели две назад и спрятал за мусорным контейнером, исчез. Как, собственно, и сам контейнер.

— Сэр? Сэр, с вами все хорошо?

Гарри моргнул — перед ним стоял молодой человек. Его голубые глаза были наполнены беспокойством.

Гарри потряс головой и на секунду зажмурился.

— Э, да. Извините. Кто вы?

Юноша улыбнулся, отбросив каштановые волосы со лба.

— Альбус Дамблдор.

Из легких Гарри будто выбило весь воздух. Это было невозможно...

— Прости, но мне послышалось... Ты только что сказал, что твое имя — Альбус Дамблдор?

— Да.

Гарри покачал головой и взглянул на безоблачное небо.

Но ведь когда он встал утром, было пасмурно.

Гарри вскочил на ноги и бросился к концу переулка. Грунтовые улицы и конные экипажи. Чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица, он повернулся к Альбусу Дамблдору.

— Какое сегодня число?

— Пятое августа.

Он поморгал.

— А год?

Альбус закатил глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он думает об умственных способностях собеседника.

— Тысяча восемьсот семьдесят второй, конечно!

— Мне нужно сесть, — пробормотал Гарри, хватаясь за сердце. Какого чертаздесь происходит?!

Альбус опустился рядом на колени.

— Сэр? Сэр, вы в порядке?

«Он что, всегда был настолько назойливым?» — проворчал про себя Поттер.

— Зовите меня Гарри. Кажется, я оказался не там, где планировал...

Альбус нахмурился:

— Вообще-то да. Это маггловский Лондон, а на вас мантия.

— Это... — Гарри покачал головой. — Я не собирался попасть сюда.

Глаза Альбуса расширились, и он понимающе улыбнулся.

— А, вы, должно быть, участвуете в испытаниях аппарации.

Гарри моргнул. Аппарации? Что за черт, при чем тут это?

— Э-э-э, да?

Альбус улыбнулся и вытащил длинную, тонкую палочку.

— Позвольте, я трансфигурирую вашу мантию в маггловскую одежду, а потом отведу вас к себе домой. Оттуда вы сможете связаться по каминной сети со своими товарищами.

— Э-э-э, конечно...

Альбус несколько раз замысловато взмахнул палочкой, превращая его мантию в строгий костюм. Гарри действительно сомневался, что такое может ему пойти, но не посмел возразить.

Дамблдор протянул руку, помогая ему подняться, а потом повел его по улицам викторианского Лондона. Гарри приходилось давить в себе смех при виде некоторой... одежды — он просто не мог думать об этом как о костюмах. А он еще думал, что Альбус кричаще одевается! Просто он тогда не знал, какой была мода в детстве его старого наставника.

Альбус остановился перед какой-то дверью, достал ключ и отпер ее, а затем поманил Гарри внутрь.

— Извините за беспорядок.

Квартира была просто завалена различными артефактами, и Гарри знал, что Альбус будет собирать их еще очень долго. Он помнил, например, как разбил эти астрологические орбиты в конце своего пятого курса. Тут был и думосбор — правда, пока что без воспоминаний.

Гарри встал на колени, чтобы получше разглядеть ножки серебряного столика.

— Это из Бангкока, — с нежной улыбкой сказал Альбус, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

— Вы путешествуете? — удивился Гарри. Он-то думал, что Альбус выпустился из Хогвартса всего несколько лет назад.

Тот покачал головой:

— В Лютном переулке есть чудесный магазинчик, в котором продаются вещи со всех концов света, принадлежащие разным магическим народам. Мне очень нравится изучать их и пытаться понять, для чего они нужны.

Было видно, что Альбус с большим трудом вернулся из своих фантазий.

— Камин в гостиной, сюда.

Гарри осознал, что, возможно, с помощью своего старого-нового друга он сумеет вернуться в свое время.

— Альбус, постойте!

Тот с любопытством взглянул на Гарри:

— Да?

Гарри прикусил губу:

— Послушайте, это прозвучит безумно, но я не из этого времени.

Альбус явно был удивлен, но, кажется, не счел его сумасшедшим.

— Вы из прошлого? Нет, это не имеет смысла...Тогда из будущего?

— Да. Около ста пятидесяти лет в будущее, — кивнул Гарри.

Дамблдор долго молчал, словно глядя в неизвестное ему будущее.

— Альбус?

Он встряхнул головой и перевел сосредоточенный взгляд на Гарри:

— Вы можете вернуться назад? Нам пока что ничего не известно о путешествиях во времени — все испытания проваливаются.

Гарри резко мотнул головой:

— Я даже не могу представить, как попал сюда.

— Я так и знал, — Альбус тяжело вздохнул. — Думаю, вам придется тут задержаться, пока мы хоть что-нибудь не выясним.

Гарри застонал и осел на пол.

— Проклятье!

— Следите за языком! — нахмурился Альбус.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Вы уж извините, но в мое время ругаются все.

— Пусть так, но тут этого делать не стоит! — Альбус развернулся на каблуках и скрылся в комнате. — Нужно найти вам жилье.

Гарри потер переносицу. Просто прекрасно. Он прислонился к серебряному столику из Бангкока.

— Могу я пожить здесь хотя бы несколько дней?

Альбус высунул голову из-за угла, на его лице читалась задумчивость.

— Хм. Почему бы и нет? — Он моргнул: — Там, в будущем, вы знаете, как аппарировать?

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Естественно.

— Тогда давайте попробуем подключить вас к испытаниям. Это точно не повредит, — он скрылся за углом. — Хотите чаю?

Гарри со вздохом поднялся на ноги и пошел в гостиную, где Альбус суетился над подносом.

— Да, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он.

Альбус вздрогнул от резкого звука и уронил чайник; тот разбился, ударившись о землю.

— Ой!

Гарри поморгал, затем вытащил палочку, наложил Reparo на чайник и Scourgify на ковер.

— Вам придется заварить еще чаю... Почему вы так на меня смотрите?

Альбус тряхнул головой и поднял чайник.

— Что это было за заклинание?

— Э-э, Reparo.

— Я никогда о нем не слышал.

Гарри застонал и сдернул очки, чтобы протереть глаза.

— У вас есть книга заклинаний? Мне стоит узнать, что еще я не должен использовать.

Альбус чуть улыбнулся:

— Конечно. Сейчас достану.

Он подошел к книжному шкафу, вытянул книгу и вручил ее Гарри, а затем скрылся в дверном проеме — похоже, тот вел на кухню.

Гарри быстро пролистал книгу и пораженно понял, что множества заклятий, которыми он пользовался даже не задумываясь, элементарно не изобрели. А если они все же существовали, то движения палочкой были невероятно сложны, а магических формул просто не придумали.

— Все это так странно...

— Не сомневаюсь, — Альбус вернулся, неся многострадальный чайник, и осторожно разлил чай по чашкам. — Сахар, молоко?

— Две ложки сахару и капельку молока, пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри. — Блин, похоже, что мне придется переучивать абсолютно все!

— В первую очередь вам придется научиться нормально говорить, — ответил Альбус, передавая чашку. — Что это за слово такое — «блин»?

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Наверное, вы меня просто где-нибудь запрете. Я вообще не знаком с манерами, или с этикетом, или... да ни с чем не знаком, если честно.

Альбус засмеялся — Гарри впервые слышал его смех — и послал ему успокаивающую улыбку:

— Все будет в порядке. За неделю я познакомлю вас с основами, и уверяю, вы будете готовы к встрече с внешним миром.

— Посмотрим, — фыркнул Гарри. Он отхлебнул чая и нарушил повисшую паузу: — Как поживает ваш брат?

Альбус вскинул голову и, изумленный, уставился на Гарри:

— Откуда вы знаете, что у меня есть брат?

Гарри поморщился: ему действительно нужно было следить за собой.

— Эм... потому что я знаю вас в будущем?

— Вам бы лучше внимательнее подбирать слова — вы можете с легкостью выдать себя.

Гарри снова потер переносицу:

— Если честно, я не думаю, что здесь есть еще кто-то, кого я знаю — так что подозрительных вопросов не предвидится.

— Мы были близки — там, в будущем? — заинтересованно подался вперед Альбус.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Мы часто разговаривали за чашкой чая, — осторожно произнес он. — Мы можем забыть о том, что я сказал?

Альбус печально вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Конечно. Простите, мне не следовало совать нос не в свое дело.

— Ничего страшного. Любой бы полюбопытствовал, каким станет, встреть он кого-то из будущего.

— Наверное, вы правы...

— Конечно, я прав! Черт, если бы кто-нибудь из моего будущего появился у меня на пороге, я бы точно спросил, вернусь ли в конце концов назад!

— Я уже говорил: о времени нам пока известно не так много, но я постараюсь помочь вам.

Гарри улыбнулся ему:

— Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

Альбус вернул улыбку.

 

***

 

Гарри проснулся от стука в дверь.

— Еще пять минут, Рон, — простонал он, натягивая на голову одеяло.

— Пора вставать!

Гарри быстро сел в постели, не узнавая голос. Потом воспоминания о произошедшем вчера резко вернулись, и он застонал.

— Я уже встал, Альбус.

— Отлично! — по направлению к прихожей послышались постепенно стихающие шаги.

Гарри нацепил очки и выбрался из кровати.

— Нужно было принять душ вчера. Может, тогда я не был бы настолько...

Он направил на себя палочку:

— Scourgify. Черт, ненавижу это заклинание!

Гарри вытащил одежду, что одолжил ему Альбус — сегодня они собирались пройтись по магазинам — и оделся, стараясь выбросить из головы все воспоминания о том времени, когда Scourgify был единственным способом хоть как-то вымыться. Нет, сейчас мысли о прошлом — или о будущем, если уж на то пошло — были некстати.

Гарри спустился по лестнице и тихо дошел до кухни. Альбус, как раз отвернувшийся от плиты, подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Гарри! — раздраженно воскликнул он. — Почему вы ходите так тихо?!

— Меня что, и правда совсем не слышно? — моргнул Поттер.

Альбус поджал губы и разложил по тарелкам яичницу.

— Каждый раз, как вы входите в комнату, вы пугаете меня до смерти.

— Мне очень жаль, — расстроенный, Гарри уставился в свою тарелку. — Это уже стало привычкой, поэтому теперь я даже не замечаю.

Альбус опустился на стул напротив гостя.

— Тайком удирали из школы? — подколол он.

Гарри поднял взгляд, и Альбус застыл — дело было явно серьезнее, чем побеги с уроков.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так.

Альбус быстро отвернулся.

— Как я понимаю, в будущем магический мир вовсе не живет в мире и спокойствии.

— Живет, но только в последнее время, — Гарри отломил кусочек и отправил в рот. — О, это вкусно! Я и не думал, что вы так хорошо готовите!

Альбус выдавил улыбку, встревоженный легкостью, с которой Гарри сменил тему.

— Меня немного успокаивает, что вы все же знаете обо мне не все.

— Наверное, — усмехнулся Гарри.

Альбус взглянул на Гарри, понимая, что тот тепло улыбался все время, пока ел.

«Должно быть, быстрая смена настроения — это что-то вроде защитного механизма... Думаю, на его месте я бы оценил подобное качество».

Этим утром они больше не разговаривали.

 

***

 

Гарри спокойно читал книгу Альбуса, пока тот возился на кухне. Ну, точнее пытался спокойно читать — время от времени недовольство все-таки прорывалось наружу невнятными возгласами.

— Ну как? — Альбус заглянул в комнату.

— Почему все эти заклинания настолько безумны?! — взорвался Гарри, швыряя книгу на пол. — Да использование тех же отталкивающих чар отнимет не меньше минуты! Как вы вообще сражаетесь при таких условиях?!

Альбус поднял книгу и невозмутимо стряхнул соринки с обложки.

— Обычно мы укорачиваем движения палочки. Так заклятия выходят не настолько мощными, но все еще работают.

Гарри стянул очки и яростно потер глаза:

— Это просто невозможно!

— Чушь, — Альбус вернул ему книгу, еле заметно улыбнувшись. — Нет ничего невозможного — конечно, если вы действительно стараетесь.

Несколько долгих секунд Гарри мрачно смотрел на обложку, а затем открыл книгу на случайной странице.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим.

Альбус улыбнулся еще шире и отправился обратно на кухню.

 

***

 

Первым, на что Альбус обратил внимание, вернувшись от больной матери, были погасшие свечи — абсолютно все. Вторым — крики из подвала. Один из голосов принадлежал Гарри, а вот другой Альбус не узнал.

Вытащив палочку, он прокрался вниз по ступеням, ведущим в подвал. Зрелище, представшее перед глазами, действительно ужасало.

Над Гарри и его противником раскинулась золотая сеть. Существо. с которым он сражался — а его действительно сложно было назвать человеком — было абсолютно лысым, с белой как мел кожей и холодными красными глазами. Лицо этого... монстра было плоским. Его окружала ужасающая аура ненависти и жестокости.

Их взгляды встретились, и Альбус судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

— Кого я вижу — Альбус Дамблдор, — выдохнуло существо; в его глазах заблестело пугающее торжество.

— Черт возьми! Finite!

Застыв, Альбус уставился на место, где только что стоял демон. Гарри осторожно приблизился к нему, прижимая раненую руку к груди — пожалуй, ему стоило сначала подумать, а потом уже наколдовывать Волдеморта в качестве противника для дуэли. Но этот монстр был единственным, кому удавалось столь точно бить по его слабым местам.

— Альбус?

Тот повернулся к нему, и Гарри вздрогнул: его глаза были полны ужаса.

— Что это было?!

— Лорд Волдеморт, — Гарри стянул очки и потер глаза. — Пойдем наверх.

Альбус не двинулся с места:

— А что, скажи на милость, этот Лорд Волдеморт делал в моем подвале?

Гарри отвернулся.

— Я дрался с ним, чтобы заглушить отчаяние, — тихо признался он.

— Я не желаю снова видеть его в моем доме, — сообщил Альбус, развернулся на каблуках и ушел вверх по лестнице.

Гарри привалился к стене:

— Черт, теперь я помню, почему когда-то поклялся никогда не злить его!

Он оттолкнулся от холодных камней и устало поднялся по ступеням.

— Альбус?

Тот холодно посмотрел на обеспокоенного Гарри, когда тот зашел на кухню:

— Убирайся.

— Что? — Гарри замер. Он ведь ослышался, верно?

— Пошел вон! Вон отсюда, вон, вон! — Альбус запустил в него полотенцем. Гарри нырнул вниз, пропуская его над головой, и дернулся вперед, хватая друга в объятия. Он никак не мог запомнить, что этот человек не был его старым учителем. Это был не тот добродушный старик, что привел Свет к победе — в битве и над Гриндевальдом, и над Волдемортом. Это был Альбус Дамблдор — до того, как его коснулась слава, до того, как война заставила его измениться.

И именно поэтому Гарри крепко обнимал Альбуса, успокаивая его, пока тот плакал. Потому что сам он никому не пожелал бы столкнуться с Волдемортом. Потому что Альбус был его единственным другом. Потому что когда-нибудь именно он будет обнимать Гарри, пока тот будет плакать.

Постепенно все звуки утихли, остались лишь редкие всхлипы — но через некоторое время и они исчезли.

Гарри опустил взгляд и мягко улыбнулся Альбусу:

— Ты в порядке?

Тот кивнул:

— Прости...

Гарри покачал головой, прерывая его:

— Это я должен просить прощения. Я должен был предупредить тебя.

— А я-то думал, что ты ничего не знаешь о манерах, — Альбус слабо улыбнулся.

— Я стараюсь их избегать, но иногда они все-таки меня догоняют.

— Понятно, — рассмеялся Альбус. Гарри подхватил его смех, но тут же поморщился. — Что с тобой?

Поттер скользнул взглядом по своей руке и скривился, когда понял, что испачкал чужую рубашку кровью.

— Кажется, Волдеморт попал в меня режущим проклятьем. Ничего особо страшного, но...

Альбус вылетел из комнаты.

Гарри моргнул, глядя на место, где только что стоял его друг, а потом со стоном поднялся на ноги.

— Кажется, я старею...

— Сядь! — приказал Дамблдор, возвращаясь в комнату; в руках у него была небольшая черная сумка.

Гарри покачал головой, но выполнил указание.

— Нет, правда, все не настолько плохо.

Тот положил сумку на стол и, не говоря ни слова, принялся обрабатывать рану, а потом перевязал руку своему другу. Даже если он и был удивлен спокойствием, с которым Гарри переносил боль — большинство мужчин кричали бы, не в силах сдержаться — то никак не выдал этого.

Он молчал, пока они не устроились за столом с чашками чая в руках.

— На самом деле, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— Это хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарри. — В конце концов, ты единственный, кого я здесь знаю.

Альбус отвел взгляд:

— Прости.

— Альбус... — вздохнул Гарри, качая головой. — Слушай, я скажу это в последний раз: ты не виноват. Понятно?

— Я не должен был говорить этого, — тот пожал плечами. — Я ведь знал, что тебе некуда идти.

— Знаешь, мой лучший друг — в моем времени — приходит ко мне каждый раз, когда его жена злится и выставляет его из дома, — сообщил Гарри с улыбкой. — Один раз я был в ярости из-за того, что Рон — так его зовут — натворил на работе, и не хотел его к себе пускать. В тот день ты пил чай у меня в гостях. И когда я попытался выставить его за дверь, ты сказал: «Друзья ссорятся все время, но мелочи не стоят того, чтобы разрывать отношения». Все мы иногда теряем самообладание и кричим друг на друга. Но именно то, что мы не таим обид, и делает нас друзьями.

Альбус прикусил губу:

— Ты куда мудрее меня.

— Неа. Просто у меня был хороший учитель. — отвел взгляд Гарри.

 

***

 

После той ссоры Гарри и Альбус постепенно поняли, как мирно уживаться друг с другом. Один научился не огрызаться, когда Поттер делал что-то, что казалось неправильным или пугало, а тот, в свою очередь, научился избегать таких вещей.

Прошло несколько недель, и в их жизни начались изменения. Гарри проснулся от звонка будильника, который он трансфигурировал из своей старой одежды, и, спотыкаясь, спустился по лестнице в гостиную. Альбус разговаривал там с молодым человеком — почти копией себя самого.

— Доброе утро, Альбус, доброе утро, Аберфорт. — пробормотал Гарри, еще не проснувшись окончательно.

Чтобы не выкинуть что-нибудь, что разозлит хозяина дома, он отправился на кухню — чашка чая должна была помочь собраться с мыслями.

Альбус просто улыбнулся своему шокированному младшему брату:

— А я тебе говорил.

— И правда, — Аберфорт вернул улыбку.

Гарри высунулся из кухни; теперь он выглядел чуть более бодрым.

— Э-э-э... Альбус, а что твой брат тут делает?

— Меня позвали, чтобы я придумал, как решить вашу проблему, — ответил Аберфорт, ухмыляясь.

— Да чтоб тебя!.. — Гарри закрыл лицо рукой.

— Следи за языком! — автоматически сказал Альбус, пряча улыбку. После месяца, проведенного в одной квартире с Гарри, он уже почти привык к постоянным ругательствам. Но это не значило, что он перестал их исправлять.

— Прости, — утомленно взглянул на него Гарри и снова исчез где-то в глубине кухни.

— Это действительно невероятно! — воскликнул Аберфорт; его глаза сияли восторгом. — Мы можем узнать от него наше будущ!..

— Аберфорт! Что я говорил тебе про вопросы о будущем?

— Но...

— Хватит. Я все равно не стану рассказывать о будущем, — заявил Гарри, возвращаясь в комнату с чашкой чая в руках. — Аберфорт, вмешиваться во временные потоки очень опасно. Если я расскажу что-нибудь, что в моем времени уже случилось, и ты попытаешься это изменить, ты можешь полностью разрушить будущее и отнять жизнь у тысяч людей.

Глаза Аберфорта расширились в ужасе, и он склонил голову.

— Вот как, — прошептал он, опустив взгляд на свои колени.

Альбус наклонился к Гарри:

— Если мы не сможем вернуть тебя в будущее, и тебе придется прожить остаток своей жизни здесь, сможешь ли ты удержаться и не менять события?

Гарри закрыл глаза и устало сгорбился на стуле.

— Мне придется, — он посмотрел на братьев. — Не важно, насколько сильно я хочу предотвратить появление двух Темных Лордов или сделать свое детство лучше... Я просто не могу. Уберешь один маленький, незначительный камешек — и вся пирамида рухнет.

Альбус и Аберфорт обменялись удивленными взглядами.

— Я не знал, что путешествия во времени настолько опасны! — Альбус повернулся к Гарри.

— Как раз настолько, — ответил Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги; они не смогли определить, что скрывалось за его тоном. — Простите, я пойду, переоденусь.

Он ушел, а братья обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

 

***

 

Аберфорт так и не придумал ничего, что могло бы вернуть Гарри в его время. Но, к радости Альбуса, двое волшебников с легкостью нашли общий язык. Посоветовавшись, они решили, что Гарри будет лучше остаться у Альбуса и не принимать участие в испытаниях нового способа перемещения — аппарации. Гарри совершенно не хотелось, чтобы его запомнили как одного из участников испытаний — он не имел никакого желания вновь прославиться. Аберфорт и Альбус только посмеивались, но Гарри так угрожающе на них смотрел, что им быстро пришлось прекратить.

Братья решили, что не будет никаких проблем с деньгами, если они будут жить все вместе. И на следующий день они уже переносили вещи Аберфорта в квартиру Альбуса. Гарри понял, что один из столов просто не поместится, и быстро расширил комнату, заработав тем самым яростный взгляд Альбуса.. Аберфорт, напротив, перевел все в шутку и горячо поблагодарил Гарри. Тот ужасно смутился и сразу же заявил, что с этой минуты будет пользоваться только уже изобретенными в этом времени заклятьями.

Троица провела безо всяких забот следующие четыре месяца. Но их мирная жизнь была разрушена неожиданной смертью матери братьев, Кендры. Гарри звали на похороны, но он отказался.

— Почему? — спросил тогда Альбус; он старался говорить спокойно, хотя на глаза то и дело наворачивались слезы..

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Это личное и должно остаться в кругу семьи, — ответил он и вернулся в свою комнату.

Братья не поняли, что он имел в виду, но не стали настаивать и уехали без него.

Гарри сидел в комнате; его настроение было донельзя мрачным. Он прекрасно помнил смерть родителей своих друзей. Там, в будущем, когда хоронили миссис Уизли, он чувствовал себя ужасно лишним. После этого он поклялся больше никогда не ходить на погребение. Друзья, как и Альбус с Аберфортом, не понимали Гарри, но оставили в покое после нескольких безуспешных попыток изменить его мнение.

Сейчас же он снова остался один дома, в то время как его друзья ушли на похороны одного из членов своей семьи. Это было ужасно больно — снова вспомнить, что он сирота, и нет никого, кто бы о нем позаботился. Да и никогда не было, если на то пошло. Его единственной семьей, когда он уже повзрослел достаточно, чтобы понимать такие вещи, стал Сириус. Но у него не было надлежащих похорон — Гарри оплакивал своего крестного у Дурслей.

Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги и накинул на себя что-то из верхней одежды. Ему нужно было выпить.

 

***

 

Уже смеркалось, когда Аберфорт нашел Гарри — тот бесцельно брел по дороге в Хогвартс. В руке у него была полупустая бутылка огневиски, а выглядел он так, будто рыдал несколько часов назад.

— Гарри?

Он улыбнулся Аберфорту:

— Я давно здесь не был, — сказал он тихо. — После выпуска мы с Роном переехали в Лондон, а Альбус, вместо того, чтобы звать меня сюда, предпочитал приходить сам. Он знал, что мне здесь плохо.

Аберфорт мягко дотронулся до его плеча:

— Если ты не возражаешь... почему ты так не хочешь приходить сюда, в Хогвартс?

— Смерть, — кратко ответил Гарри.

Аберфорт понимающе кивнул. Как и Альбус, он знал, что их друг сражался на войне, хотя тот всегда был осторожен со словами, когда эта тема всплывала в разговоре.

— Ты не пошел на похороны нашей мамы из-за войны? — с любопытством спросил он.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Это проклятье сирот, — хладнокровно заявил он, делая большой глоток из бутылки.

Аберфорт вздохнул и взял его за локоть.

— Нам нужно вернуться домой, пока Альбус еще в состоянии справиться с собственной паникой.

— Он волновался за меня? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Мы оба волновались. Мы пришли домой, но тебя там не было; Альбус сказал, что он подождет твоего возвращения, а я пошел тебя искать. И это было четыре часа назад — как минимум.

— О, — выдохнул Гарри, а потом кивнул. — Что ж, тогда пойдем домой.

Аберфорт еле заметно улыбнулся и таинственно огляделся.

— Вокруг никого. Аппарируешь нас?

Гарри издал сдавленный смешок:

— Пьяным? Мы расщепимся!

— С той же вероятностью могут расщепиться испытатели аппарации, — указал Аберфорт, умоляюще глядя на него. — Гарри, ну пожалуйста!

Тот закатил глаза и схватил Аберфорта за руку:

— Ну хорошо!

Больше не задумываясь, он аппарировал их обоих прочь.

 

***

 

Альбус вздохнул с облегчением, когда Аберфорт нашел их общего друга. За то, что Гарри никого не предупредил, он отобрал у него бутылку и отправил отсыпаться. Тот только понимающе улыбнулся и послушно ушел. Он помнил, как однажды Альбус из будущего нашел его в Лондоне пьяным и притащил домой. И «наказал» его точно так же, но остался на ночь, чтобы тот мог поговорить с кем-нибудь, когда проснется.

После того, как Гарри исчез наверху, Альбус повернулся к брату и серьезно спросил:

— Где ты его нашел?

— В Хогсмиде, — Аберфорт пожал плечами.

Альбус тяжко вздохнул и упал на стул — эту привычку он подхватил от Гарри.

— Он как-нибудь объяснил, почему не пошел на похороны нашей мамы?

— Проклятье сирот, — сообщил Аберфорт, усаживаясь рядом с братом.

— И?

Он снова пожал плечами:

— Наверное, это как-то связано с войной. Все, что он сказал — «проклятье сирот».

Альбус мрачно вздохнул.

— Почему ты просто не скажешь ему, что он тебе нравится?

— Да знает он, что нравится мне! — проворчал Альбус, нахмурившись. Ему не понравилась такая смена темы.

Аберфорт улыбнулся:

— Да ну? Мамы больше нет. Теперь никто не станет говорить, что встречаться с мужчиной — плохо.

— Аберфорт! — Альбус предупреждающе посмотрел на него.

Тот поднялся; улыбка так и не исчезла с его лица.

— Я месяцами наблюдал за вами. Скажи ему, что он тебе нравится. Сомневаюсь, что он отвергнет тебя.

Он вышел из комнаты; Альбус застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

 

***

 

— Альбус избегает меня? — спросил Гарри неделей позже, спустившись вниз и найдя там только Аберфорта. Альбус ушел рано утром, чтобы разобраться с вещами их ныне покойной матери.

— А он думал, ты не поймешь,

— Аберфорт, — Гарри предупреждающе посмотрел на младшего из братьев.

— Потрясающе, насколько же вы похожи! — улыбнулся тот. — Вы даже говорите одинаково, когда пытаетесь заставить меня замолчать — ну, или наоборот, когда хотите, чтобы я что-то сказал.

Гарри стянул очки и устало потер переносицу.

— Так почему он избегает меня?

— Спроси его, — серьезно предложил Аберфорт, что случалось с ним очень редко.

Гарри ткнул вилкой свою яичницу.

— Для этого мне нужно, чтобы он был со мной в одной комнате чуть больше двух секунд, не находишь?

Аберфорт склонил голову набок и смерил Гарри изучающим взглядом:

— Ты ведь знаешь, где находится дом нашей мамы, — утвердительно произнес он, вставая.

Гарри сощурился:

— Да.

Аберфорт хитро улыбнулся, но быстро справился с собой.

— Один из моих приятелей в Ипсвиче звал меня в гости. Меня не будет сегодня и большую часть завтрашнего дня.

Он махнул рукой на прощание и вышел из кухни.

 

***

 

Гарри нисколько не удивился, когда вышел из квартиры, намереваясь прогуляться, и нашел перед дверью ключ Аберфорта от дома Кендры. И не было ничего странного в том, что в конце концов он оказался около дома Дамблдоров — несмотря на то, что изначально гулял безо всякой цели.

Он задержал взгляд на на ключе в своей затянутой в перчатку ладони, а потом вошел в дом. До этого он был тут лишь однажды, когда Альбус познакомил его со своей матерью.

Собрав все свое гриффиндорское мужество, Гарри отпер дверь и ступил внутрь.

Дом был пугающе тих. В последний раз, когда он приходил сюда, миссис Дамблдор, Альбус и Аберфорт тоже были здесь, шутили и смеялись. Без смеха и голосов дом казался пустым и заброшенным.

Гарри снял верхнюю одежду и повесил рядом с пальто Альбуса, а потом направился внутрь, размышляя, где же тот может прятаться. Он нашел друга только после получаса поисков — честное слово, ему было просто не понять, зачем трем людям нужен настолько большой дом — и тихо постучал по уже открытой двери. На взгляд Альбуса, он всегда двигался слишком тихо, даже когда намеренно пытался топать. Гарри прекрасно помнил об этом и не хотел пугать своего друга.

Альбус так и не взглянул на него, склонившись над чем-то, что лежало на кровати. Поэтому Гарри кашлянул и позвал его:

— Альбус?

Дыхание Альбуса на мгновение прервалось, и он медленно повернулся к Гарри. Его глаза были красными и опухшими, как будто от долгих рыданий. Он прижимал что-то к груди, словно защищая.

— Как ты попал внутрь? — это могло бы прозвучать недовольно, но все впечатление портилось, стоило только взглянуть на Альбуса — тот явно почти не спал и постоянно плакал.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперед и присел на стул за письменным столом — он понимал, что его друг не захочет, чтобы он садился на кровать.

— Уходя утром, Аберфорт обронил ключ. Я нашел его и решил заглянуть — может, смог бы чем-нибудь помочь... — он просто не мог сейчас спросить, почему его с таким упорством избегали.

Альбус, нахмурившись, отвел взгляд.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — пробормотал он; слова прозвучали в равной степени раздраженно и отчаянно.

Гарри тоже нахмурился, следуя его примеру:

— Альбус, по тебе видно, насколько тебе нужно выспаться! — жестко сказал он. Его взрывной характер пробивался через барьеры, выстраиваемые годами.

Альбус отвернулся от него, демонстрируя свою спину.

— Я в порядке. Уходи.

Гарри почесал нос, не снимая очков, и глубоко вздохнул.

— Мне кажется, что ты нарочно пытаешься вывести меня из себя,

Альбус молча застыл.

— На самом деле, несложно было догадаться, что ты избегаешь меня. Я все-таки не настолько туп, — Гарри продолжал говорить в пустоту, не давая своему характеру вырваться наружу. — Но я ни за что в жизни не догадаюсь, почему ты это делаешь. Может, скажешь сам?

Альбус склонил голову, не произнеся ни одного слова.

— Я не уйду, пока ты не скажешь мне хоть что-нибудь. Я-то думал, что мы друзья...

— Мы друзья.

— Тогда почему ты бегаешь от меня?!

— Потому что это просто, — насмешливо сказал Альбус.

— Не бывает простых вещей, — глухо ответил Гарри. — Но ты делаешь их еще сложнее.

— Именно ты все усложняешь!

— Не специально, поверь! — Гарри вздохнул и потер переносицу. — Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

Альбус обернулся, стараясь контролировать эмоции.

— Ты возненавидишь меня.

— Вряд ли. Даже если ты собираешься сказать, что хочешь стать следующим Темным Лордом, я скорее просто рассержусь, честное слово.

— Возненавидишь, я знаю это! — тряхнул головой Альбус.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Может, дашь мне решить самому?

Альбус раздумывал несколько долгих секунд, а потом подошел к нему и наклонился, целуя.

Гарри широко распахнул глаза, и внезапно понял, что не может нормально дышать. Он что, действительно нравился Альбусу? _Он_ нравился _Альбусу?!_  Но как? Почему?!

Тот отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Вот видишь — теперь ты меня ненавидишь.

Гарри быстро покачал головой:

— Альбус... Альбус, нет. Черт, я не ненавижу тебя, клянусь! Ты мой лучший друг, зачем мне это?..

— Я тебя поцеловал...

— Да.

— Ты мне нравишься, Гарри. Действительно нравишься.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул:

— Думаю, это я уже понял.

— Нет, я имею в виду...

— Альбус.

Тот захлопнул рот, уловив приказные ноты в чужом голосе.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Послушай, быть гомосексуалистом не значит иметь позорное клеймо на лбу. Не в моем времени. Один из тех ребят, с которыми я жил в школе, был геем. Честно говоря, как-то раз мы даже попытались... — Гарри отогнал воспоминания о Симусе и их пьяном сексе. — Мне плевать; всё это меня ни капли не беспокоит. Даже то, что я нравлюсь тебе. Единственное, что для меня сейчас важно — то, что ты меня избегал.

Альбус сглотнул:

— Но ты не... разделяешь мои чувства?

На несколько секунд Гарри серьезно задумался. Проблема была не в его ориентации: он давно уже понял, что является бисексуалом — после войны они с Джинни гуляли в маггловском Лондоне, сравнивая оба пола.

— Ты привлекаешь меня, — ответил он пару секунд спустя. Все это время Альбус нервно теребил свою мантию. — Влюблен ли я в тебя прямо сейчас? Если честно, то нет. Но и не нахожу эту идею отталкивающей.

Гарри посмотрел в голубые глаза Альбуса, полные волнения:

— Я бы хотел попробовать — а ты?

Альбус практически упал ему в объятия, разрыдавшись от облегчения.

Для Гарри это было началом чего-то совершенно нового.

 

***

 

Они встречались уже год, когда Гарри наконец признал, что по уши влюбился в своего старого учителя. С благословения Аберфорта любовники провели связующий ритуал — с тем же Аберфортом в качестве единственного свидетеля.

Следующие двадцать два года оказались самыми счастливыми из всех, что Гарри прожил на этом свете. Альбус стал его опорой и сумел отогнать кошмарные сны о войне и смерти.

Но в тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмом мир этих трех волшебников рухнул.

 

***

 

Это был самый обычный осмотр у семейного колдомедика Дамблдоров. Гарри остался дома, радуясь тому, что его не будет обследовать подчеркнуто услужливая ведьма или волшебник, а Альбусу и Аберфорту пришлось поехать.

Когда помрачневшие братья вернулись домой, он валялся на диване, читая книгу заклинаний и что-то напевая себе под нос, но тут же сел, заволновавшись.

— Что случилось?

Альбус опустился рядом с ним, притянул его к себе, отчаянно обняв, и заплакал. Гарри, сощурившись, поднял взгляд на Аберфорта.

Тот закрыл глаза:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что произошло с нашим отцом?

Гарри молча кивнул. Братья рассказывали ему о своем отце, умершем от наследственной болезни, когда они были еще совсем маленькими.

Аберфорт не стал продолжать. Альбус заплакал еще горше, и кусочки головоломки встали на свои места.

— Нет!.. — выдохнул Гарри.

Аберфорт, сжав губы, кивнул.

— Боюсь, что да.

Гарри покачал головой, не желая признавать этого.

— Но должен... Должен же быть выход! Выход наверняка есть! Я имею в виду, он ведь жив в моем времени, я помню это! — Гарри обвил руками плечи всхлипывающего Альбуса. — Все будет в порядке. Обещаю, я все исправлю!

Альбус привык думать, что его супруг может сделать почти все что угодно, поэтому поверил и немного успокоился. Но Аберфорт все еще выглядел угрюмым.

— Давай поможем Альбусу добраться до постели, — предложил он.

— Нет! — тот уцепился за чужую рубашку как утопающий за соломинку. — Я не пойду! Не хочу в постель!

Но что-то во взгляде Аберфорта заставило Гарри отцепить от себя его руки.

— Ну же, любовь моя. Ты поспишь, а мы с Эйбом пока придумаем что-нибудь. Когда ты проснешься, все это покажется просто ночным кошмаром, — он попытался успокоить Альбуса.

Аберфорт кивнул и выдавил улыбку:

— Угу. Ты ведь помнишь, что отцу всегда становилось лучше, когда он дремал днем?

В ответ на это Альбус надул губы; Гарри улыбнулся — он так и не смог привыкнуть к этому умилительному зрелищу. Тот счел его улыбку хорошим знаком и неохотно позволил уложить его в постель.

После этого они вернулись на кухню, собираясь выпить чаю. Немного придя в себя благодаря нескольким глоткам, Гарри устало прошептал:

— Ты ведь не веришь, что он выживет.

Аберфорт покачал головой, стараясь не расплакаться:

— Гарри, даже колдомедицина не знает, как с этим справиться. Ты вечно жалуешься, что здесь все устарело, но ты должен признать, что эта часть науки почти не изменилась в твое время.

Гарри уставился в свою чашку, желая, чтобы сердце не сжималось так болезненно. Потому что Аберфорт был прав — все, что он прочел здесь о колдомедицине, было таким же, как и там, в будущем. В основном развивалось искусство зельеварения. Даже дуэльные заклятия почти не изменились — а уж медицинские всегда улучшались очень медленно: просто потому, что всего одна ошибка могла убить пациента.

Он отпил чаю, чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощным.

— Но что насчет Альбуса из моего времени?

Аберфорт пожал плечами:

— Может быть, на самом деле он был кем-то другим.

Гарри сглотнул:

— Но кем тогда?

Аберфорт снова пожал плечами и допил свой чай:

— А вот этого я не знаю.

 

***

 

Дни бывали как хорошими, так и плохими. В хорошие дни Альбус, Гарри и Аберфорт перешучивались, вспоминая «былые времена». В плохие Альбус бросался книгами и кричал, что никого из них не волнует, что он умирает.

В хорошие дни Гарри готовил обед, а потом они с Альбусом занимались любовью перед тем, как спокойно уснуть, обнявшись. В плохие — он уходил из дома, чтобы где-нибудь поплакать, а Аберфорт поил Альбуса лекарствами и укладывал его спать.

В хорошие дни они притворялись, что человек, которого они оба любили, не был болен. В плохие — не могли заставить себя забыть об этом.

 

***

 

— Гарри?

— Ш-ш-ш. Ты должен поспать, любовь моя.

Альбус покачал головой и попытался сесть, чтобы лучше видеть своего супруга.

— Гарри, что ты будешь делать, когда меня не станет?

Тот отвел взгляд от камина; в глазах читалась усталость.

— Нет, ты выживешь.

— Я умираю.

— Я знаю, — голос подвел его, и он снова посмотрел на огонь. — О, я знаю.

— Что ты будешь делать? — повторил Альбус.

Гарри закрыл глаза, пряча навернувшиеся на них слезы.

— Может, жить? Для меня.

— Я попытаюсь, — кое-как улыбнулся Гарри.

Альбус свернулся в клубок под одеялом и мирно закрыл глаза.

Остаток ночи Гарри горько плакал, сидя перед камином.

 

***

 

Аберфорту пришлось силой тащить Поттера на похороны.

— Он был и твоей семьей тоже, — выплюнул он, когда Гарри снова помотал головой, прячась под одеялом. — Чудесно же ты выполняешь данное ему обещание!

Аберфорт вылетел из комнаты.

Гарри шмыгнул носом и осторожно выбрался из постели. Оделся, а потом поспешил на похороны. Он успел в последнюю минуту, чем заработал мрачный взгляд от Аберфорта — единственного, кто вообще присутствовал, кроме него самого. Дамблдоры не слишком много времени проводили с другими людьми, поэтому прийти было просто некому.

Настоящие похороны Альбуса Дамблдора.

Когда все закончилось, Аберфорт спросил:

— Кто сможет сыграть Альбуса лучше, чем ты?

Гарри икнул, будучи уже просто не в силах плакать по-настоящему, и вытер слезы с глаз.

— Наверное, это — единственный способ действительно жить ради него.

Аберфорт печально улыбнулся:

— Что ж, Альбус...

Они рассмеялись, хотя на щеках все еще оставались следы слез.

Гарри заклинанием спрятал надгробие от чужих глаз, и они ушли оттуда.

 

***

 

— О чем ты думал?! — выкрикнул Аберфорт, врываясь в комнату и размахивая письмом.

— Должность была свободна, и я знаю, что он — я — преподавал трансфигурацию. Так что — почему нет? — спросил Гарри, глядя на него сквозь длинные пряди своих ныне каштановых волос.

— Я не... Ты же говорил, что ужасен в трансфигурации, Гарри!

— В моем времени, Эйб. По здешним меркам я чертов гений.

Аберфорт вздохнул.

— Так ты уходишь? Ты хочешь бросить меня здесь? В этом доме? Со всеми этими призраками прошлого?

Гарри вздрогнул, когда ему напомнили о еще одной причине, по которой он подал заявку на должность профессора Трансфигурации в Хогвартсе.

— О, Эйб...

Аберфорт раздраженно фыркнул и ушел, бросив на пол письмо, из -за которого и началась ссора.

Гарри дернулся, услышав, как хлопнула дверь спальни его неофициального брата. Им обоим нужно было уехать отсюда, ведь тут все напоминало об Альбусе. Но он позаботился только о себе. Снова.

Устало потерев лицо, Гарри быстро набросал письмо директору Хогвартса, спрашивая, может ли его брат приехать вместе с ним. Он объяснил что просто не может бросить Аберфорта в такой ситуации — ведь тот недавно потерял дорогого ему человека.

На следующий день сова вернулась, принеся ответ: нет, Эйбу нельзя было жить в Хогвартсе, но он вполне мог остаться в Хогсмиде. Если уж на то пошло, то владелец одного из баров как раз искал кого-то, кто хотел бы занять его место.

Аберфорт сразу согласился, и двое не-совсем-братьев продали квартиру, чтобы переехать.

 

***

 

Гарри наблюдал за ходом истории, прячась за несколько безумной, но неизменной улыбкой. Он видел, как маленький Том Риддл вырос и стал Лордом Волдемортом. Он видел, как Мародеры издевались над Снейпом, доведя его настолько, что тот присоединился к Темному Лорду. Он познакомился с Лили и Джеймсом Поттерами, видел себя самого ребенком. Он был свидетелем пророчества и лично прятал свою же семью. Он нанял Снейпа и научился доверять ему в такой степени, что сам стал сомневаться в своей нормальности. Десять лет он страдал, зная, что он-младший сейчас всячески пытается выжить у Дурслей. Он видел, как вырос Гарри Поттер, став ярким молодым человеком.

А когда пришло время, он дал самому себе хроноворот, чтобы тот смог найти настоящую любовь и наконец-то стать счастливым.

Тем утром, когда Гарри Поттер исчез из Лондона, Альбус Дамблдор зашел в «Кабанью голову» и улыбнулся своему брату.

— Итак, началось.

— Уверен, ему понравится, — грустно улыбнулся Аберфорт.

— О, это будет непросто, болезненно, но оно стоит того, — подмигнул ему Альбус. — Я собираюсь на кладбище. Пойдешь со мной?

Аберфорт улыбнулся и достал из-за прилавка пакетик лимонных долек, а потом закрыл магазин. Два-не-совсем-брата аппарировали к могиле человека, благодаря которому вообще оказались вместе.

— Все начинается! — провозгласил Альбус, кладя букет цветов на безымянную могилу.

— И пусть оно не закончится вовек, — согласился Аберфорт, ставя рядом мешочек с конфетами.


End file.
